Darkars Victory
by corrupted99
Summary: Alternate ending of Season 2 where darkar wins. Includes dialogue from 4kids and Rei season 2 episodes 24-26, and special #4 the Shadow Pheonix.


-Episode 24-

"when im done with you, you'll be as evil as me!!" Darkar said

"I am not like you I'll never be evil!" Bloom yells back.

"you will apear as light to the gates of relix but your heart will be dark!" Darkar says intimidating bloom.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me my friends will stop you" Bloom says nerviously.

"You will destroy anyone who trys to stop us, so if they try you will end up destroying them. There is nothing you can do because of of right now you belong to me!" Darkar says to bloom before casting a spell on bloom and afterwars where bloom was once shackled, stands Dark Bloom laughing evilly.

"The winx will perish if they try to stop us." Dark Bloom says with Darkar laughing evilly.

-Episode 25-

"My dear!! I hate to interrupt your sweet little together we will rule the universe moment but we got a little bit of a problem ourside." Icy said entering the room.

"The winx girls and their boy toys have managed to fly a ship into the main cavern" stormy said leaving against a pillar

"While your in here flirting with Bloom they're out there turning your monsters into a shooting galery." Darcy said aproching Darkar.

"A minor annoyance you three deal with it." Darkar responded.

"Master why not have Darcy desgisue her self as me before you showed me what power feels like, and make me look like Darcy and have us three chase 'bloom' out and purposely lose a battle with the winx." Dark bloom mentioned.

"That's a smart plan my dear." Darkar responded. So the trix, bloom and darkar followed through and the winx fell for it taking 'Bloom' back to Alfea to make a plan of attack against darkar not knowing that the Bloom they have is a decoy.

"Well I thought you guys were useless but since your willingness with this plan you can enter remix with me and bloom." Darkar said "Now we have time to open relix and when we take the ultimate power we will rescue Darcy and share the power with her and combine all of our powers."

Bloom not knowing as she was helping darkar is that the darkness darkar placed in her heart began corrupting her memories which in time will make her begin to hate the winx and have compassion towards the trix and darkar and will get to a point where the dark spell isn't a spell anymore and bloom will be evil to the bone and the darkness will begin to corrupt the dragon fire within her and it will become the shadow dragon fire completing her fall to darkness as darkar said she will be as evil as him when he is done with her.

-winx-

"Bloom how did you escape?" Stella asked bloom as she was still 'recovering' from the confrontation between them and the trix.

"The trix got in an argument with darkar as they over heard him talking to Avalon about how he was going to turn me to darkness and that he will use me to open relix and dump the trix not knowing they heard him talking so when Darkar was distracted I ran but they saw and gave chase" Darcy/'bloom' said. So trusting bloom they began planning their attack on shadowhaunt still thinking they have bloom.

-Darkar, Trix and Bloom-

During that time Bloom, the Trix and Darkar empowered kerbog in the case the winx return to attack. Then they place the pieces of the codex on the table.

"The codex doesn't know you've turn to darkness it only sees the light of the dragon fire within you." Darkars says to Bloom.

"Yes, the gateway to relix opens before us when we step through there there will be face to face with the ultimate power and anyone who follows us will have to deal with Kerbog" Darkar said and afterwards they enter the realm.

"Bloom begin the chant of power!" Darkar said which bloom beings to laugh evilly followed by Icy, Stormy then Darkar.

"The forces of light and darkness come to you together, alarow calarow conjungo." Bloom says starting the chant of power.

2 to 3 minutes of chanting later.

"Relix!! It's time to give us the ultamate power." Bloom says and the ultamate power appears in her hands so the Phoenix begins to absorb the power while sending veins of power into Stormy, Icy, and Bloom.

"We are unstoppable"Darkar yells then a group laughter begins.

"Time to pick up our mole!" Bloom says evilly as they leave relix blooms power begins to darken and begins to become the shadow dragon fire.

"Bloom what's the matter?" Stella asked as she sees bloom laughing as Darcy is told telepacthicly that they have seized the power.

"Its too late for you winx!!" Darcy said revealing herself.

"But how!!" Flora said entering the dorm.

"Bloom gave me the idea!!" Darcy said.

"Bloom helping darkar??" Stella asked in a sad voice.

"Oh, you don't know, Bloom is one of us now" Darcy said laughing and disappearing and headed to meet up with the Trix. So with a battle that ended quickly due to the Quadix(unofficial name as bloom joins the Trix) and Darkar having the ultamate power. With that Alfea falls to the Quadrix.

"Bloom, this is not you!!" Sky yells trying to get through to bloom not knowing that she hates the winx due to darkars spell.

"Its Darcona now!!" Bloom/Darcona responded.

"Bloom I love you" Sky tries again

"No! You love the girl Diasparo more than me" Darcona said Blasting Sky. Which lead the winx to beleave that Bloom was gone for good. Afterwhich a cloud of darkness surrounded Lockette and screams of struggle came from it tell they stopped and ended with laughter.

"Lockette?" Aiesha asked.

"Lookes like Blooms Darkness rubbed off onto her bonded pixie" Icy said as a Dark Lockette flew to Darconas side.

So the winx try one last time fighting the Quadrix and Darkar. With bloom fighting her once friends the darkness currupts bloom completely leaving only the Shadow Dragon fire within her. With the winx's defeat the second time they surrender and Magix falls to the Quadrix. With the Trix rulers over each of the schools.

"Bloom why you home so soon?" Venessa says to bloom. But with no further ado Darcona Blasts her parents with the same spell that darkar used to turn innocent bloom into the monster named Darcona. She gives them some of her power and sets them as ruler over the earth. While she was visiting earth and swimming underwater Darcona bumbed into Tritannus and helps him take over the Infinite ocean. Darcona currupts 3 earth faries and replaces their memories with those of the ancestral witches and places theirs in the ghostly bodies of the witches and lock them up in oblivian after taking their power from their old bodies and amplifing it then putting it in their new bodies. As time went on Realm after realm fell to the Quadrix. Daphne tried to break Bloom free but Darcona wished for her sister to be on her side and currupted her aswell and broke her free of the curse of Sirenix and like Bloom, Daphne changed names and became know as Barona Nymph of the dark shadows. Eventually every realm fell to the Quadrix and Darkar.


End file.
